


Something About You

by Mithra30



Series: The Trickster Archangel (My Savior) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithra30/pseuds/Mithra30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Bobby get ready to kill the trickster but Sam isn't sure about how he feels towards him. Sam soon finds that he isn't the only one struggling with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work as I am new to this so some feedback would be welcome and greatly appreciated! :)

Sam and Dean were investigating a possible haunting based on the sudden death of a professor. Nothing new in their lives of being hunters it was their "job" so to speak despite not being paid or thanked for killing the creepy crawlies and things that went bump in the night. Day in and day out they would go pose as FBI or maintenance men to go inspect buildings, crime scenes, and ask witnesses about what they saw or heard but this was just strange. Apparently the janitor of Crawford hall came across a professor's body and saw a young woman enter the building but not exit it. That bit of info led to people thinking of some old urban legend of the building being haunted by a woman. Both Sam and Dean had gone to investigate the building posing as maintenance men but were immediately thrown off as the EMF reader detected no sign of spirit activity. Dean (according to Sam) was more interested in eating candy from the desk. His face looked like a chipmunk that had nuts crammed in its mouth. Sam looked at the janitor with interest ignoring Dean's horrible manners.  
He had dirty blonde hair with amber eyes and had a upbeat fun loving personality to go with it.

"He wasn't alone." The janitor said with no utter surprise. The statement prompted both the brothers to look at him.  
"I don't want to bad mouth a dead man but he brought up a lot of girls here. Guy got more ass than a toilet seat!"  
Dean and Sam both chuckled. Dean was staring around with his mouth still full. Sam looked at the janitor and scratched the back of his neck and kept making conversation about the professor while smiling innocently like a little boy. He felt an odd sense of calm around him. It was an eerie feeling that he couldn't quite place. The janitor kept his eye contact fiercely on Sam and would waggle his eyebrows sometimes. Sam looked down and fought the heat creeping on his neck. After a couple more questions the pair had left. If Sam didn't know any better he'd say he was flirting. On the way back to the hotel Sam couldn't stop thinking about the janitor and the niggling feeling in the back of his mind refused to go away. They got some rest and the next day they heard a strange story of a guy that had gotten abducted by aliens but not just abducted the poor guy was probed (time and time again eww) and was forced to slow dance with said alien. Yes the alien MADE him slow dance with him (her? The frat boy didn't mention the gender but fat chance the guy was the man in that relationship). Surprisingly Dean made only lewd comments about the whole thing while Sam had to constantly fight grins and almost burst out laughing at the mention of the slow dancing. After that incident there was a animal tester that got eaten by a giant crocodile in the sewers. Dean noticed the pattern was that the only thing connecting their victims was that they were all essentially dicks from their viewpoint. The professor strong arming girls for better grades, a frat boy doing hazing getting hazed, and a animal tester being eaten by a animal. Of course that was the only thing they came up with that had a pattern other than that it was practically a fake haunting with a side platter of crazy. Too crazy to be a coincidence though. In the middle of all the craziness there was constant blame and anger being thrown around due to Sam's laptop being frozen, Sam's laptop disappearing, the air being let out of Dean's tires, and Sam's wallet missing only to have Dean holding it away from Sam. Being brothers it led to Dean playing a childish game of keep away from Sam forcing him to tackle and they both ungracefully landed on the floor. Dean landed face first on the ground. Sam of course didn't feel even the least bit bad about it. After an hour of bickering and arguing Bobby came over to hear the whole thing before calling them idjits and they were dealing with a trickster Demi god. Sam was disappointed and it surprised him. Why he was disappointed he didn't know. So when dean killed him by shoving the stake in his heart he told himself there was no reason to flinch other than the fact that he sent a maniac chainsaw killer after him and Bobby.

That was just too easy, he thought to himself. Of course he was right because he was Sam Winchester. Dean and Bobby ran up the stairs with Sam trailing  
He was disappointed. Why was he disappointed? He turned back to look around and noticed that the bed was still there and he felt a pair of eyes on him watching his every move. All three hunters were almost out of the building when Sam pretended to check his pockets for his wallet.  
"Dammit!"  
"What Sam?" Bobby looked worryingly thinking that the construct had actually hurt Sam.  
"I uh... think my wallet fell out of my pocket. I'm gonna go back and see if I can find it."  
Dean rolled his eyes. They couldn't really stay on account of the dead body but they couldn't leave in case Sam did lose his wallet and he'd be the one connected to the murder.  
"Hurry up Sammy we don't have all night."  
With that Sam ran back in despite having his wallet in his back pocket. Bobby and Dean decided to look out in the hallway in case anyone came by. Sam looked at where the body was and it was gone. The bed was now gone too and in its place was the trickster. He had a candy bar unwrapped and stared at Sam because he was the only hunter that noticed anything in ages. Sam stood there in shock for a few minutes just staring at him. Neither said a word. Relief washed over Sam. How odd was that? He never felt relief in knowing that a creature was still alive. Was he under a spell? Was it another trick? He scratched the back of his neck and avoided his gaze. The trickster stared at him with a questioning look. He had been there for five to ten minutes before hearing yelling.  
"Sam? Have you found your wallet yet? We gotta go and get the hell out of dodge!"  
Sam looked at the door wondering if bobby or dean was gonna burst in but apparently not. Sam looked at the door and then to the trickster and at the door again. He opened his mouth.  
"Uh yeah! I found it!"  
"Well then hurry the hell up an lets go you idjit!"  
"Okay!"  
He turned to look at the trickster and he waved goodbye to his surprise. The trickster on the other hand his jaw looked like it hit the floor. The kid protected him. Why the hell did he do that?! Most hunters would have yelled back for help. Sam stood there for a moment more. The trickster waved back unsure of what else to do for the first time in his life. Sam grinned and ran up the stairs and out of the room. He ran out with Bobby and Dean into the car after apologies were said. On the way back to the motel he couldn't help but wonder what was with him and what he'd done and why. He had a feeling there was more to him but beyond that he didn't know what else there was to him. He had a feeling there was a reason but couldn't figure it out. The trickster stood there thinking about Sam.  
"Hmmmm... Interesting..." He said out loud to himself. He took a bite of the chocolate bar and sat down on a giant chair. "Interesting indeed..."  
He smiled.


End file.
